


Finder's Keepers

by Bishmonster



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Darcy Decorates, F/M, Hot Cocoa, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Light Angst, One Shot, Trains, shot in the dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 09:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11780496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bishmonster/pseuds/Bishmonster
Summary: Darcy and Tony's first Christmas as a married couple brings about a few surprises.





	Finder's Keepers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DomesticatedTendencies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DomesticatedTendencies/gifts).



> This is for my Seester. She requested Christmas fluff with Tony. This is Not what I had originally written but I liked this direction so much better. The best part???? Sitting in the same room with her writing it.

“Oooohhhh” she said into the frosty window. Just like the old timey movies, Darcy Lewis had her face plastered into the store front display. No, not Lewis, Stark. Her name was Stark now and she was experiencing her first Christmas with her husband. Tony laughed at the funny faces she was making at the fancy train set. He wrapped an arm across her shoulder and kissed her wind chilled cheek.

She looked up at him through her loose curls. “Did you have one like this when you were a kid.”

“No. Not like that.” He said with a weird look on his face reflected through the window and obscured by the festive train. His body posture changed slanting an awkward angle to his shoulders. Tony pulled away, fidgety.

Ok. Mine field. Darcy was finding out very quickly that Tony had some strange and surprising hang ups. She had also learned to give him space. And to never, ever judge him by his behavior. Tony would being bleeding to death with a smile on his face. Metaphorically or otherwise. Darcy had a soft spot in her heart dedicated to protecting him for just that reason.

Darcy didn't know what to say or to do so she kissed his manscaped cheek and dragged him down the walkway to find hot chocolate.

“With cinnamon.” She exclaimed to the older gentleman working the food cart. He was bald and wrinkly from laugh lines and too much sunshine. She thought he looked like an elf with his green shirt and red apron. In a muted and amused Slavic accent he explained he only worked during the winter months, peddling his roasted chestnuts and hot cocoa. He liked the cold and he liked the festivities but he was too damn old to put up with the heat and mugginess of the New York summers.

“Daring Minx.” Tony groused about her cocoa choices but snuggled his face into her hair. He then pushed it to the side exposing her alabaster neck. Darcy shivered because of the cold but also because of the tickle of his goatee. Tony could spend all day making her shiver if she would let him.

“Sir, your change.” The old man’s face was impassive as he held out the four twenties and a ten.

“Keep it.” Tony was too wrapped up in Darcy to be paying attention, they strolled away with their hot cocoa toward the park. The trees sparkled with fairy lights even in the daytime. A cloistered group in traditional dress were singing carols by the skating rink. Darcy was humming along.

“What do you want for Christmas, Mrs. Stark?” Darcy had whip cream on her nose, unashamed and free. Tony thought she was the epitome of beautiful. Untamed and true.

“I have everything I need.” She commented. “I just want to spend time with you.”

“Well, yeah. Who wouldn't.” He said as fact. Darcy didn't believe for a minute that's how he really felt. She pulled her hooked elbow tighter around his. She wished she could feel his skin but their wool coats and the weather prevented that. “Seriously, though, a hint would be nice. The last time…”

Darcy had heard about the giant boobied bunny. And Pepper Potts’s response. And while the woman was one of Darcy’s female idols, she could not forgive the red head for the… conflict she’d created. Darcy thought about her response. She didn't want him to buy her anything. She didn't need anything. But…

  
“make me something.” She bit her lip after she blurted that out. Damn now he was looking at her like she had lost her mind. Well, she did get hitched to the richest high profiled man on the planet. An avenger no less. And in Vegas of all the clichés. Fuck it. He knew she had lost her marbles before he married her.

“Er…k… I can do that.” Tony gulped his cocoa like it had some kind of special sauce. Ooooohhhh. Rum in hot cocoa. That shit was happening later. For now they finished their stroll.

*************

Darcy, a procrastinator by nature suddenly became obsessed with decorating the Pent house. She got her hands on some street vendor tinsel and it was all downhill from there. By the time Darcy was done the normally classic and classy impeccably decorated suite looked like a glitter monster barfed on ever surface.

“May I add, the Pent house has never sparkled so, Mrs. Stark,”

“Thank you Jay, but please call me Darcy.” Something was missing, her protesting was only half hearted. She was standing in the space between the living room and the kitchen with a hand on her hip and her head cocked to the side. The tree was up and decorated. The banisters wrapped in garland and lights. Tinsel hung from all the places. She just couldn't figure out what was missing.

And then it hit her. She made a noise somewhere between “Aha” and “oh yeah”

“Jarvis!” She couldn't help the half yelp to her voice. “Trains! We need a train. Where can I get a train?” She pushed her heavy hair up off the back of her neck. Damn! She shoulda realized before, at the window. The memory as clear and significant as her wedding day. More so because she hadn't had seven shots of vodka beforehand.

Jarvis’s hesitation was noticeable and louder than any heavy metal Tony blared in the labs.

“What?” She huffed.

“I don't think that would be wise Ms. Darcy.” Jarvis said as primly as a male AI could. It was pretty impressive.

Right. Mine field.

“Jay, I'm gonna need some explanation. And boundaries.”

“I'm afraid I don't understand.” He said regretfully.

“Why is this a trigger for Tony?” She bluntly asked. “I need to know what happened.”

“It would be a betrayal.” Jay replied. She could hear the conflict between his loyalty to Tony and his friendship with her.

“I'm do not want to hurt him in anyway shape or form.” Truth rang out, the tingling of reindeer bells. Darcy waited for Jarvis to come to a decision. She was barely patient about it but knew this was more important than immediate gratification.

“Floor 34. Room 17b.”

“Thanks Jay! I owe ya!”

“Just don't tell Sir and we are even.”

“You have my word.” Darcy vowed.

*********

Darcy was biting her lip again. It was the third time in less than a Journey song. Tony wanted to know why, and if they needed to call the lawyers. Just as a precaution. She was the only one likely to inadvertently need them. Which he loved her just a little bit more for. His wild rose.

She looked nervous. And a little bit afraid. Her knee was getting some pretty heavy duty miles.

“Babe.” He said. To get her attention. To bring her back to him. Blue crystal eyes speared him with an anxiety as familiar as his own face. “What is it?” He ran his fingers into her hair, the roughness of his cuticles catching on her curls. She made a noise and hugged him around the middle, her cheek resting on his left pec, nose inches from the mess of scars on his chest.

He marveled at how little she was. Delicate and sturdy. Outrageously curvy with no idea of her own appeal.

“I did a thing.” He could barely hear her under the tinnitus and mind screaming of ideas. His constant companion. “I don't know if you'll like it.” She mouthed into his black shirt.

“How bad is it?” Tony ran his hand from the crown of her head to the snarls right above her hip, yoga pant clad and warm from snuggling into the couch for a pre Christmas Eve nap. She was soft and warm and everything he never knew he truly needed. Not just wanted. She was his air and his calm. The novelty of normalcy. Darcy, dark and fair. Damn holiday bringing out his latent poetical leanings. No thanks.

“Don't be mad.” She dug her chin into his chest to look up at him, half pleading half demanding.

“Would it help if I promised.” She bit her lip again and shook her head. “Maybe you better tell me. So I can get started on fixing it.” He cringed a little. Waiting for her protest. His Darcy was a self rescuing princess after all. Strong and stubborn with it.

“I have to show you.” She pulled back until he could only hold onto her hands. She pulled him to the tree and then waited. And waited.

“That’s a lot of glitter.” He stated. Her face looked expectant. “It looks cool. I like the purples and blues, very chill.” He offered. She rolled her eyes and pointed down.

It was silver like a mythological bullet. Sleek and shiny and recently polished. Tony recognized it right away. He took a step back, then another and another until he found his knees bumped up against the seat of the couch.

“I love it.” Darcy said quietly. “It's wonderful.”

“I made that for someone else.” He sounded like his mother when she told him Howard wasn't coming home because he had to work late again. Blank like a fresh notepad and just as dull.

“Finder’s keepers.” Darcy stubbornly said, mouth set with plump lower lip poking out. She sat down next to him, face forward and watching the train bullet around the tree. Surely that was a safety hazard.

“I was five. It's dumb and outdated. I made you something better.”

“I'll be spoiled by valentines at the rate you are going.” She scooted closer to him until her thigh lined up with his. Tony was leaning forward with his hands clasped between his knees.

“You can't want that. No one wants that.”

“You kept it.”

“Sentimentality of Jarvis. The human. And the A.I. Neither one would let me throw it out.”

“Big strong man like you? Must have been some fight.”

“Darcy, I forgot I even had the thing.” She popped up, hands fisted, fighting mad and red faced. “Howard didn't even look at it. He knew it was inferior.”

“Howard Stark was a fucking idiot.” He wouldn't have been surprised if she threw a punch in the next few moments, which was why he wasn't surprised when she thumped his chest with her small fist when he stood. She thumped him a second time and then wrapped around him, limpet style.

“Why are you crying? Are you menstruating?” She laughed, watery and strange.

“Tony Stark. I love you.”

He had no idea what happened, a familiar feeling when it came to women. His wife, especially. “I love you too.” He said and swayed with her until she calmed down.

“Is it done?” She asked out of the blue, pop fly in left field.

“Actually, yeah. Don't you want to wait for Christmas?”

“Early presents are the best presents. I thought you knew that?”

“Oh. Right.” He didn't really know that at all. Getting gifts was a novelty. Pepper gave him a gift.. kinda. He was expected to be the gift giver. He was more comfortable with that role.

“I found out about your gift this morning.” She was back to biting her lip again, pale faced and shivery with it.

“Interesting phrasing.” He mused. She pulled away and went to the mantle. She pulled a black box down, the kind watches come in.

“I don't want to wait to give it to you. Just in case you don't like it. But I want to see my gift first.”

“Alright.” She was far away again, like the fey. He didn't know how to reach her when she got like that. When she was an illusion in his poor human skull. Tony fetched her present tucked safely behind the tree. It was wrapped in shiny red paper with a big green bow. Tony had gone through two reams of ribbon trying to figure the damn thing out. And seven YouTube videos. Why there were more than one, he didn't know.

“Ohhhhhhhh. Pretty” she breathed when she took the lid off. The diorama was metal, melded into their shapes. It was them at the park with the elfy cocoa guy. The little figures moved, drinking from steamy mugs and then embracing and dancing down the walkway. It was cheesy and noisy but she was squealing with delight and that's what he had been aiming for.

“My turn.” He demanded. Darcy's face fell and she reluctantly handed over his gift. He grabbed it from her enthusiastically and tore off the top.

Tony blinked. Then blinked again. The box fell to the carpet empty.

“Tony! I peed on that! Hold it here.” She moved his fingers. He didn't care.

“It's a Christmas baby,” he whispered.

“Technically it's a late July, early August baby.” She was matching his tone.

“A Christmas fetus then.”

“Oh Tony.” She flung herself into his arms. “Are you mad?”

“Why would I be mad?” Was he mad? Shocked, yes. More like stunned. But also… excited? Was that the word he wanted to use?”

“We haven't talked about a baby, or kids. Do you even want kids?”

“Well, I've never really thought about it. I never thought I'd meet anyone like you.” He said with total honesty. Then it hit him like a Mack truck, he wanted her kids. A legion of tiny little Dark haired imps, with their mother’s depthless soul and his taste in music. Yeah. He could totally do that.

“Tony…”

“Darcy,” he interrupted in the way he did, jovial but deadly serious. “Finder’s keepers.” He waited a beat. “I need to go wash my hands.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Let me know if you found the part that I laugh manically at. It's not where you think because I am a huge dork and have a lady boner for puns.
> 
> The bad puns.


End file.
